1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color conversion apparatus and method of selectively adjusting input image colors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color conversion apparatus and method of selectively adjusting input image colors, that are present in a region defined as a polyhedron within a color gamut in a three-dimensional color space of a color reproducing apparatus, to colors preferred by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an existing desire to improve image quality by converting memory colors, such as colors of skin, sky, and grass, which are well retained in human memory, to colors preferred by users. However, conventional color reproducing apparatuses can adjust only chromaticity, but not change a luminance component, when converting a specific color such as a memory color to a user's desired color within its color gamut. Thus, the conventional apparatuses have a limitation in the image quality enhancement. In addition, a conventional three-dimensional color conversion method is applicable only to the gamut of a specific shape, and such a gamut is incapable of taking account of distribution of natural colors of a subject.
To overcome the above and/or other shortcomings, a three-dimensional color conversion technique is demanded which enables a user to select an arbitrary color in a color space so as to adjust not only the chromaticity but also the luminance component of the input image.